


Wires

by o_WinterQueen_o



Series: (V: Psychological Terror) [3]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Blood, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 10:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21444622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o_WinterQueen_o/pseuds/o_WinterQueen_o
Summary: And really, that comparison wasn’t very far off. A simple puppet on strings—that’s all he was at this moment.
Series: (V: Psychological Terror) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/810207
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: Psychological Terror





	Wires

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PaleAutumn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaleAutumn/gifts).

> Yo I'm Kari and I'm a masochist. Enjoy the torture of my bean.
> 
> This is set sometime before Hunger, but doesn't have a strict place on the timelines in regards to NVTCFH.

Blood pooled in his lungs, making it hard to breathe as he parried Shirosaki’s blade. Strike after strike fell against his own ever slowing sword for, with each blow, his already low stamina crumbled further and further away. Exhaustion weighed upon his limbs like lead while his joints turned to jelly. Yet still, he stood. He stood, back stiff and stance wide, doing everything in his power not to fall. Not to die. 

His body trembled on its own accord as another slash fell across him. Too slow to parry, he attempted to dodge. But he was not quick enough. A gash opened up across his thigh. 

Pain exploded in his mind. Every nerve in his body told him this was too much. Too much to bear. He had to stop. Yet Shirosaki’s control overrode all that. Like wires wrapped around his limbs, holding them up as if he were a marionette, the control held fast.

And really, that comparison wasn’t very far off. A simple puppet on strings—that’s all he was at this moment. 

Sure, he was learning, locked out of the control panel of his brain, he watched. That’s all he could do. Watch. See the techniques Shirosaki used against him, memorize them, and sometimes his own exhausted body would get the idea to use them himself later. He was learning, but at the same time, he wasn’t. 

It was more like Shirosaki was possessing him and manifested at the same time. Like Ichigo’s body was being allowed gradual access into all of Shirosaki’s muscle memories as the manifestation launched attack after attack on his own puppeteered body. Everything was on autopilot and he was in a back seat, forced to experience all the collateral damage. 

A harsh cough wracked his body, blood spurting from his lips. Suddenly, he was very aware of the pain in his slashed leg before it disappeared without warning. As if it had gone completely offline from his brain. He couldn’t feel it and it wouldn’t move. His other leg screamed from the strain of having to hold up all his weight on its own and there was a feeling of static building at the base of his skull. 

What was happening to him?!

Stabbing his sword into the ground before him to help keep himself upright, he could feel a strange tingling spreading across his limbs. Terror mounting, his breath hitched. 

What was happening? 

Then Shirosaki spoke. 

"We're done for today. You can barely stand, let alone impress me right now."

_ We’re done for today. _

_ **We’re done. ** _

As if the wires had been cut, Ichigo collapsed on the ground in a heap. Relief washed over his being. The instant he hit the ground, the tingling in his limbs subsided. The static was still there, but it was lessened immensely. 

Another hacking cough wracked his body, sending pain shooting throughout his body, but the pain was quickly fading along with the edges of his vision. Sweet unconsciousness encroached on him quickly. 

The last thing he saw was his hollow’s face, twisted in some odd emotion he could not quite place... 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Please review!! ^^


End file.
